beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SSTC
SSTC (or Setting Society to Chaos) is a group in the DB universe This is a WIP. About SSTC is a group full of people who are dangerous. It is unknown if they're good or bad. Some have opinions that they are the good guys but some say they are the bad guys. Big people in SSTC have a nickname they go by due to public records keeping track and trying to arrest them. People in this group are either. * Ex workers (EX: Ex Police Officer) * Part of a Gang of some what * Trainees that were not accepted Roles Leader it's the leader what did you expect. Commander Commanders lead the squad on missions. They're the ones who have a special thing on them that makes them unique. Researcher Lead by Magnolia "Bonnie" error, Researcher research on SSTC's technology and ways to improve on it. They also assign special things for anyone to use. They can fight too. IGF (Intel Giver Force) IGF are the people who assign missions if the leaders can't. Rusher Trainees that are mostly in missions. Defender Trainees who have a high amount of defense and defend the base. SSTC has a strong defense, but lacks in people. Hitman Hitmen are people who go on assassination missions. They have strong attacks but little to no defense. Trainee A trainee is the lowest rank. They train in a field they like themselves or assigned by researchers. Dealers These are the people that provide the missions, then give it to IGF. Roles (Missions) Offensive (Hostage) * Crowd Control The ones who defend and watches any civilian hostages. * Hacker The person who keeps track on all the electronics. * Support Basically an Extra for the 2 roles mentioned before. * Rescuer The person that rescues hostages Offensive (Base Raid) Silent * Hitman Leader of the mission who is the one that takes down any hostiles. * Hacker * Support Loud * FLC (Front Liner Clear) Known as FLC this group will take down any defensive tools the hostile is using. * Hacker * Attackers * Support * Breachers Breachers have a good amount of strength. They will make every single opening possible. * Wild Cards Wild Cards don't get placed on the field until all of the above have little to no power left. Defensive (Hostage) * Flanks Flanks are the ones who are not afraid of getting hurt and attack any attackers going in. * Trappers I mean...the name explains their role... * Healers (inserts same context as Trappers) Defensive (Base Raid) * Flanks * Trappers * Healers SCM (Special Commander Mission) These type of Missions are for Commanders only or any "leaders" from the researchers,rushers, or defender areas. Reason why they're called SCM because they're either too advanced or too dangerous for trainees. OB (On Break) These missions are random and it happens when the person is on a break. Technology * Marksman Shotgun Marksman's Shotgun is Toxic's person weapon. It's a shotgun that is long range and is pump action. It is unknown how Bonnie got it to long range. All she says is "It's just some PSI work I had to do." * TankPod Or according to Tiger "A futuristic juggernaut suit" a TankPod is a bulky suit. It has a heart sensor that checks BPM, Pull off lever so the suit can come off, a big power cell that powers the suit at the back. Which can be thrown as a chunk of metal. Gloves so it can carry up to 300 pounds. Headlight and needle surge which will give the person more blood incase of blood lost. Last but not least a signal PDA on the back of the suit incase of lost or outage of flares. KIA/MIA/OBH KIA (Killed in action)/MIA (Missing in Action) is a term used in SSTC. This is a list where people go here if they're MIA/KIA. OBH (On Breaking Healing) is where if a person gets injured they will be on OBH meaning they cannot go on missions and have to recover * Homerun - MIA after "RHH" said that he helped Toxic and Pipe in a life or death situation. Only intel we could get is that he is injured. * Tiger - OBH and unconscious after the events of "Hot Miami" said that he was shot in the chest by a 9mm. * Toxic - OBH, due to broken leg from TankPod's pull off lever. Lever was used to stab in leg. * Pipe - OBH and unconscious after "RHH"; has receive multiple injuries. * Doe - KIA, killed by Pipe. Was a hostile. * 17 unknown crew members - KIA by russians * "Black Vector" Trainee - KIA by pellets in the right leg, then left behind due to time shortage. People These are the members. They will have a short backstory Leaders * Shifu Anomata - Leader An insane lawyer who wants to use her Haze powers in any way possible. Her interrogation skills are really dangerous. * Magnolia "Bonnie" - Leader/Researcher A big lab rat that works on upgrades for any members. Founder of the SSTC. Commander * Michael "KO" Bruvins - Commander/Rusher "I was a gym trainer. I helped a lot of people get the strength they need. I was also known there for my strength. I was so good, it got me a promotion." Former Gym Trainer who decided that his strength wasn't enough for his power. He has these MTS (Muscle Tightening Syringes) that act as a super steroid. * Yatori "Vet" Kamanin - Commander/Rusher "This world as taught me a lot. It doesn't take past experience, skill, or social skills to be a warrior. It's either you know how to defend yourself or not." Former military police leader, Yatori isn't the one to mess with. His axe modified with a gravity blast came from a raid where he losts all his buddies. Oldest and Wisest in the group. * Kalv "Ajax" Devins - Commander/Himan "What does dynamite and an assassin have in common? Once you get the sweet spot, its a large boom. Thankfully I am both of those in my team." Handyman that really loves explosives. So what did he do? Slaughtered a whole entire mafia to get his hands on his main gun and explosives. * Jahfo "Toxic" Matsuro - Commander/Rusher/Hitman "I was an exterminator in a city where bugs we're a big pest. I see hostiles as bugs now. Just tell me their location, and they will be exterminated." Exterminator who loved his job until he found out the term "Lethal Poison" and decided to switch to a hitman. First person to be in this group besides Magnolia and others. * Akako "Demon" Ena - Commander/Rusher "May the most skilled win." Samurai of the Brando Dojo, Akako was the fastest one there. *Spoiler* Finding out how Keith was MIA/KIA, he decided to lone wander until bumping into Vet along the road in a bar. * Kichi "Thermal" Tenatso - Commander/Hitman "You never see me anywhere. Even in the best spot ever. I have one guarantee though. I can see you and kill you." Formal sous chef at a Japanese buffet. Lost her job after she slayed off a person at her buffet in an arguement. Broken out by Vet, Toxic, and Bonnie. Bonnie gave her a thermal and mask weapon which soon became her primary. * Quan "Gravi" Shenso - Commander/Defender "I saw everyone die in front of me as a leader. I trusted them. I made these gravity Sais. They're so fast that it can stop a deadly storm orb." The "leader" of the commanders. Once was interested in politics, now interested in helping in the SSTC with their dirty work. * Mika "Ocelot" Revalin - Commander/Defender "I ran track back in my high school days. I was really fast, but have you seen me be fast, with a weapon?" She has beauty, she has grace, but most importantly will put a revolver up your face if you mess with her. One of the dangerous defenders in the group. * Zora "Error" La Min - Commander/Rusher "Info is like solid gold. Everyone wants it, but only a few people find the true meaning of getting it." Technician that was responsible for a data wipe of a massacre. Zora was scouted by Bonnie once she heard about Zora's specialty. * Yuko "Blast" Aashima - Commander/Defender "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. My explosive got in the way." Fireworks maker that one day found an arrow from the camp next door and modified it. Only one that's weapon hasn't been modified by Bonnie. * Zen "Breach" Merlin - Commander/Defender/Rusher "I'm really dangerous when you come across me. I know where you are. The only thing I have to say is, watch your step." As the best officer in his city, Studdton. Zen is the one that is a leader like Gravi. Has modified charges that can act as a trip wire, dangerous breach charge, or throwable explosive. * Lissana "Light" Evylin - Commander/Defender "I want to protect everyone that I see. I heal wounds and not give them. If you need help, get me over there." Lissana lived a shelter life most of the time in Italy. She loved the light and her aether so much she decided to use it to make a light staff on her own. The "doctor" of the group. * ??? "Pop" - Commander/Rusher "One wrong step and your life is gone. Boom." REDACTED story is mostly redacted due to him not being confident to share it. Only intel we can get about REDACTED is he loves explosions and trapping. * Siu "Scan" Lee - Commander/Rusher "Hide and seek was always my game. I found everyone that was in the game even in the best spot. So if you get spotted by me, just hope for the best." Hide and seek? More like Peek and Freak. She will find you with her drone scanners if you hide in the best spot. Her drones are from when a 10 year old neighbor crashed both of his drones into her house. * Owsin "Weasel" Oforo - Commander/IGF/Hitman "I was always doing dirty work back in my mafia days. I had to interrogate and threaten. I also shipped bodies. Now, look where all of that took me. Right here." Owsin worked in a mafia before, but got lost from a raid from another gang. He was mostly the black market manager and interrogator. He found Breach at a gas station and look where he is. * Soron "Hunter" Mersweger - Commander/Hitman "Shhhh...you didn't see anything at all." A once boy who grew up in the forest which was soon to be the deadliest hitman in the EU. His melee throwing and sneak skills are way advanced than an average spy. Friendly rival of Toxic and Thermal. * Diego "Clone" Nivins - Commander/Hitman "I disguise myself for three reason. For their stuff, their reputation, and lastly so that I can't see myself ever again." Diego hated himself growing up. The way he solved it was making a disguise tool for three reason as he says. * Caleev "Skull" Kasrashovoski "Every movie, every show, and every lecture in the military you all heard this phase. It is my favorite in my books. Always go for the head." Caleev grew up in a village in Switzerland, and always been forced into boot camp by his father. He became one of the accurate shooters in his division with his M4 with a modified sight and modified bullets. His sight can detect people's heartbeats and the bullets can go through any surface. * Lavesti "Hazmat" Mastormajov "Being trapped and stepped on is the worst feeling ever. Relying on elements, automatic guns, and fucking high technology isn't going to help you escape. It's all about the formula that you have on you." Lavesti's childhood days were classified, but he's a scientist that works on cures. He uses a sledgehammer to break stuff and a blowtorch to heat that hammer up. He also has 3 gas grenades on him. * Masaru "Nato" Shozun "Lot's of people are unique in every way. Scan has her drones, Toxic has his bombs, and Vet has his axe. What do I do? It's simple, it's called explosives. Masaru was a firebug growing up in Kyoto, Japan. He got a burn from a firework from a long time ago. He now has a barrel grenade launcher that fires "Morning Stars" which goes into walls and explodes, acts like an impact grenade, or fires like an actual grenade launcher. Researchers * Mal "Owl" Fallore - Researcher/IGF "I was with Weasel back in his old days. Me and him were like two peas in a pod. I gave him the info and he did the work." Best friends with Weasel, Mal is the one giving intel to everyone. He is the highest IGF of the team and has cameras that can not only scan identities but also locks in a dart on their current location. * Layla "Engineer" Gisun "Not everything can be fixed. Trust me, after what happened I am prepared now for those situations." Layla was being captive in "Hauled Over" by russians. She is one of the few remaining survivors of the ship. She now works with SSTC making them technology along with Bonnie. * Other unknown researchers Hitman * Will "Badger" Kunon - Hitman "There was a bunch of wishes I had. Money, family, Toys but the one wish I have right now is for you to be dead." Will decided to become an assassin after his own father was assassinated. He was a childhood friend of Hunter in the woods and uses his flux to trap. * Other unknown hitmen Defender * Mark "Shield" Belvins - IGF/Defender "I was called punching bag for most of my life as a fragile boy. What they don't know is that I became a punching bag, but deadly." Mark was in the kick boxing life forced by his father. He was really weak and always got picked on. His shield changes all of that though. * Chandler "Hawk" Fallore - Defender "Silence is a hitman's best friend. You can use it always...to hit your target stealthy." Brother of Owl, Chandler was forced to follow his older brother's footsteps to the mafia world. He eventually stopped copying his brother and decided to become a sniper. His sniper is a FRF2 with a thermal scope. His bullets once in human body can spread mini pieces of metal. The only non elemental besides his brother. * Other unknown defenders Rushers * Yukki "Bubble" Nemrom - IGF/Rusher "Safety is my number one thing. I want you to go in there without a scratch. Even if it means if a sacrifice has to come in." Yukki is a female who wishes that everyone can be safe. She has a snow cannon which once hit with contact on a human, will activate a bubble around them. * Asashina "Chameleon" Nevadono - Rusher "I've been always hated by all of the hostile groups, because they already know when I am in the case, they're plan is going to be stopped." Asashina is known in the group for disarming bombs, planting bombs, and rescuing hostage. When she was young she saw the people involved "Black Vector" as idols and decided to be one of them. She is currently the youngest member. * Shang "Fuze" Lo "Nice try on escaping. You had a wonderful run, now let's hope your run is worth it." Shang once a formal mechanic is held hostage along with Engineer in "Hauled Over" by russians. He wanted to get out of here fast and tried to fight back. It kind of worked, helping SSTC with remaining hostiles. * Other unknown rushers Trainees Trainees have their last name classified due to their ranking. * Craig "Pipe" - WIP IGF/Researcher Craig was picked up along with Pika as a prisoner during the mission "Plain Sight". His only wish is for Pika to be safe due to how scared and pure she is. * Lori "Dreamer" - WIP Researcher Lori is usually sleepy which is why she has her name. She is the deadliest out of the trainees due to her stratus powers. * Shen-Tou "Tiger" - WIP Defender Shen loved the jungle as a kid. He was the fastest in his school back then. Shen-Tou often can be found wandering around the base while running. * Laito "Moon" - WIP Hitman Latio was born in REDACTED and he wished she was a girl due to her thinking she's doesn't fit in with the otherboys. She is find on how she is a female and uses the moon as her weapon. * Pika "Jungler" - WIP Hitman Being Tiger's childhood friend, she loved playing with him in school. It was fine until her school got raided, forcing her to find her own path. Pika eventually found Pipe, and they got picked up as prisoner. They eventually became trainees due to Toxic winning against Vet during the argument on if they should help them. * Travis "Homerun" - WIP Rusher Once a fomer baseball player for his highschool in Korea, Travis was an all around nice guy. It was then "Gas City" happened and he was taken hostage by Toxic and made into his "right hand man" * Other unknown trainees Dealers * Ray "The Doctor" Seyston Ray is the main providers for the missions. He was with the SSTC ever since Black Vector and it's past events. * Luke "General" Mason Luke is the dealer at the SSTC that provides mission that are FBI or Military classified. He was the one who mostly helped out with "Gas City" "Hell's Last Stand" and "Plain Sight" Known missions Black Vector - 4 Black vector involved the rescue of Shifu Anomata. This was in an airport in Japan. People: * Toxic - Rescuer * Ajax - Rescuer * KO - Crowd Control * Vet - Crowd Control * Demon - Support * Clone - Hacker * An unknown trainee - Support (KIA) * Shifu Anomata - Hostage Plain Sight - 9 Plain Sight was where SSTC had to take down a bunch of hostiles in a suburban ctiy. This took in an unknown place. People * Vet - Attacker * Toxic - FLC * Ocelot - FLC * Thermal - Support * Error - Hacker * Pop - Breacher * Light - Support * Jungler - Hostage * Pipe - Hostage * Other unknown trainees with multiple roles Gas City - 12 (or v2.11) Gas City where a bunch of hostiles crashed 5 truckloads of radioactive gas into a city. Military and other forces were off this time so SSTC kinda filled in. This was a SCM due to the environment. This was in Seoul, Korea. People * Toxic * Pop * Clone * Shield * Bubble * Chameleon * Homerun Corrupted Order - 8 Corrupted Order involved Russian terrorists transferring hostages to a warehouse. This was SCM due to how dangerous this terrorist group was. This is also the mission with the least people. This location is unknown. People * Breach * Hunter * Thermal * Ocelot * Scan * Error Hot Miami - 7 Hot Miami was a hostage extraction in a club. This club had 30+ attendees. The group was a terrorist group wanting to exchange hostages for money. Military and FBI services were offline. This was in Miami, Flordia. People * Hawk - Support * Vet - Crowd Control * Clone - Hacker * Error - Hacker * KO - Crowd Control * Scan - Support * Bubble - Support * Tiger - Crowd Control * Hunter- Rescuer * Chameleon - Rescuer Bird Hunting - 3 Bird Hunting was the mission where the russian president was escaping russia to the americas due to intel on Shifu. This was where Hunter joined SSTC. This was around Russia. * Thermal - Rescuer * Hunter - Support * Vet - Crowd Control * Toxic - Crowd Control * Clone - Hacker * Demon - Support * Ajax - Crowd Control * Bonnie - Support (OB) Hunter's Call - 1 Hunter was in the forest studying bugs but then a terrorist squad was tracking him down. He finds intel on where the location of the Russian President and his friend Thermal and Scan are. It was in JL Lake. * Hunter - Main * Scan - Hostage Mind the Gap - 6 MtG was a mission where biocomponets for a super weapon for the FBI has been taken by terrorists. This was assigned by the FBI and is the most classified due to reasons. It was around Las Vegas, Nevada. People * Vet - FLC * KO - FLC * Scan - Hacker * Bubble - Support * Hunter - Rescue Squad * Ajax - Rescue Squad * Toxic - Rescue Squad * Gravi - Rescue Squad * Breach - Rescue Squad * Other Unknown Trainees Skylight's Rays - 2 Skylight's Rays was the breakout of Thermal. This was the mission for Hunter before Bird Hunting began. It was in Lyon, Switzerland. People * Hunter - Rescuer * Toxic - Crowd Control * KO - Crowd Control * Ajax - Support * Demon - Crowd Control * Vet - Crowd Control * Clone - Hacker Blind Eye - 5 This was the mission where Chameleon went rouge for a justified reason. She went rouge to find the location of a weapon storage. This was SCM. It is located in New Mexico. People * Chameleon * Vet * KO * Ajax * Toxic * Light * Bubble * Ocelot Risen Wrath - 10 Risen Wrath was in New York where a "zombie" virus was being spreaded. People * Toxic * Light * Bubble * Vet * KO * Chameleon * Breach * Pop * Blast * Hawk * Gravi * Error * Demon * Hunter * Other unknown trainees * Owl (IGL) Bar Fight - -1 Bar Fight was in a desert around Nevada and Califronia. This is OB mission. It was where a terrorist group invaded a bar trying to find some cash. * Vet * Breach * Weasel * Hawk * KO * Toxic Hell's Last Stand - 11 HLS was when the cartel invaded the main base of SSTC. This location is Japan and the only mission where everyone was involved. FBI, Military, and SWAT were included as well. Some members had to go into Korea after the fight in Japan. People * Everyone in SSTC * Military Troops * FBI Troops * SWAT The Ruler, the Hero, and the Helpers - 13 RHH is a SCM mission where Pipe needs to take down the person who slayed everyone, leaving Jungler and himself. Toxic has to lead this mission due to Pipe not being a commander. This location is classified. People * Toxic * Pipe * Homerun * Bubble (Post mission) * Light (Post mission) * Doe (Major Hostile, KIA Hauled over - 14 Hauled Over is a mission where Russians stole a cargo ship full of aluminum from China and is taking it for themselves. It's up for SSTC to take this mission due to other services dealing with other forces. People * Toxic - Crowd Control * Scan - Crowd Control * Badger - Support * Hunter - Rescuer * Breach - Crowd Control * Error - Hacker * Pop - Rescuer * Blast - Support * Vet - Crowd Control * Fuze - Hostage * Engineer - Hostage * Other Trainees with mutiple roles Thou shall be spared - ??? Thou Shall be spared is the last mission the SSTC had. It involves a bunch of stuff that im too lazy to type but let's say a dragon sister was involved. Endings (Characters) * KO KO suffering from war wounds, decided it was time to put in the retirement papers. After retirement party Bonnie, Toxic, Vet, Owl, and Hawk became drinking buddies for the rest of their lives. * Vet Yatori decided that retirement is the best for him along with KO. He met up with his old MP survivors, and was often with the remaining people of SSTC * Ajax Kalv went to live in Nevada. Due to the explosives he can make, he was hired by Mason to make explosives for military personal. He and Jahfo always remained buddies after SSTC's corruption. * Toxic Sad by the fact he had to see all three of his right hand men died, it took a while for Jahfo to recover from both emotional and physical wounds. He then put his toxic life down, and became an engineer. * Demon Akako married Siu, and went to Japan. He taught his wife and along with 2 children the way of his katana. The family already got there happy ever after, and will keep it for the rest of their lives. * Thermal Kichi died shortly after the war ended. Her last request was to see her hometown in Sweden one last time with hunter. She loved all of people she worked with according to records. * Gravi Quan became a police officer despise the fact he did illegal stuff while working in SSTC. He was all alone until 5 years after he met up with Jahfo. The two decided to go out for a drink and he lived his full happiness ever since. * Ocelot Mika went with Quan in the crime fighting scene. She was always bubbly at times, and never gotten into a big problem ever again. * Error Zora moved back to South Korea to become a full time student, before deleting all her files during SSTC. She got the profit from the last payout that was made by SSTC. * Blast Yuko died during the battle while trying to save Shen-Tou's identity as a traitor. Being put down by Shifu, her last wish was for Kalv to start a factory of her arrows. Kalv followed her request. * Breach Zen got a second chance in the crime fighting area. He was chief and brought two recruits from his formal place: Mika and Quan. He was part of the top officers in Japan. * Light Lissana was scouted by a private pharmacy company. They were interested in her healing according to footage of the battle. She them became a pharmacist for that company. * Pop..? Pop was taken by Chapel, never to be seen again. Only leaving his 44. mag and a bunch of unfoldable secrets for Nyna and SSTC. * Scan Moving to Japan with Akako, Siu became a chemist. Making a bunch of cures for most diseases. After 10 years of hard work she decided to stay home as a mother. * Weasel Owsin died trying to save Will, Mal, and Chandler. According to Media, there are still some unknown records of SSTC written by him out there. * Hunter Soron helped Kichi see her homeland one last time. Both suffered from mercenaries in Sweden. Soron was one of the five remaining survivors in SSTC in Sweden. * Clone Diego went to Mexico for a vacation after SSTC disbanded. After 2 years staying there, he became roommates with Mal. * Skull Caleev died during the rescue of Michael and Yatori at the bridge. His final words said to Michael "Don't lose hope after I die my friend. Pride and Courage will be with you always." * Hazmat Lavesti retired and gave most of his chemist plans to Siu. He then went to Japan for the rest of his life. He farmed money on his contract with FBI. * Nato Masaru's fate is still unknown as he saved Lavesti. He decided to drop himself to save his buddy from dropping. It is unknown if he's still alive. * Owl Mal decided it was best to hang out with his buddies at the bar before heading out on his own to live in America. He will always be remembered by SSTC, and it's people. * Engineer Layla was left shocked after the war ended. That shock turning into PTSD, losing Shang. She taught Jahfo her engineering career, then retired shortly after. * Badger Will needed a bunch of therapy after the war ended for 2 years. After therapy and beforehand he made a bunch of paintings. Kids in schools in the future will learn about his paintings, and his SSTC career. * Hawk Chandler after saying his goodbyes to Mal, joined Kalv and Mason in the army business. Mostly it was assassinations he preformed but it was wars he had to go through. He retired but still trained future snipers. * Shield Mark and Yukki were always still keeping in contact. They met up once in a while for a dinner and such. Mark then gave up his shield prototype to Mason. Mark and Yukki still remained friends post SSTC. * Bubble Yukki lived in Japan after finding a lost child during the war. That child was soon to be found out to be adopted by Yukki herself. She was raising the child all by herself and was a good parent. * Chameleon Asashina's fate still remains unknown after the war. She is assumed dead by all the remaining survivors. She was eventually found by Will during a rescue mission. * Fuze Shang died right near his only person he was fine with: Layla. He defended her from start to finish, bring the hero title with him. * Pipe Craig was the first person that Shen-Tou killed. He tried fighting back but there was no use at all. His last wish was Pika to be safe. * Dreamer Lori married Laito after the war. They were really close pre-war, and decided it was the best for them. They both became philosophers after the war with the schooling they have. * Moon Laito was really mysterious pre-war but still won Lori's heart. He then decided to go back as a male. Both lived their life to the fullest. * Homerun Travis tried to stop the murder of Craig, but failed and ended up getting himself really injured. It was so bad that Jahfo had to put him down. * Jungler Pika was trying to calm down Shen-Tou. Shen-Tou refused and pushed Pika out of the way. Suffering from the the lost of Craig, Travis, Shen-Tou, and Yuko, she lost herself fully and commited... that. * The Doctor Ray set up the rest of the survivors of SSTC with loads of money from their missions. It was a payday that he wouldn't forget. He then retired and lived his life in honolulu. * General Mason was far from done for saving the world. He hired 3 people to work for military personal. He then finally achieved that goal at an older age, and retired. * Bonnie Magnolia retired and became drinking buddies with Michael. She worked her fullest to work on "Operation Snow Day" but failed. She then lived her life normally for the rest of her life. * Shifu Shifu finally got the karma she deserved and got slain by Nyna. From killing many innocent lives to traumatizing others, her death was well deserved. Total Survivors: 27 Total Deaths: 11 (including unknowns and Pika) Trivia * Shifu took a leader role once "Black vector" was a success.